


Leave Logic Aside

by GoodKindOfMadness, ThisSimp1eFee1ing (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Jim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodKindOfMadness/pseuds/GoodKindOfMadness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThisSimp1eFee1ing
Summary: To Kirk's disbelief, after allowing himself some moments to grow accustomed to the new feeling, he found out that he quite liked the way his tiny hole had stretched so far as to accommodate the Vulcan's cock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time sex between those two, slightly short and rushed since I really wanted to post it on Valentines Day 2017, PWP, my first ever attempt of writing anything in here, probably a book series if it works well.... Can be read both as TOS or AOS. Any plot included in this fic is completely accidental.

Spock pressed Jim's body almost violently against Jim's quarters' wall, he was kissed rather fiercely  by his first officer owner of a lean and muscular body which exerted a great amount of strength again his own. Jim latched his arm onto Spock's nape and tried to answer as passionately as his ecstatic energy would permit him. The Starship Captain was easily picked up by underneath his arms and pinned to the wall by his torso through the force Spock was practising.

  
Jim peered into the Vulcan's dark brown eyes, before letting go of the bottom lip he nibbled on.

  
"Isn't this illogical?" – Jim teased, with a soft smirk on his lips.

"I fail to understand why would I deem this to be of-" – Spock was cut off by a second kiss mashed to his mouth.

  
The human wrapped his legs around Spock's waist as he promptly got rid of his gold tunic and was soon after carried to his quarters bed, in a similar way as a toddler is carried to a crib, which pleased Jim greatly.

  
"I fail to understand what amuses you Captain." - Spock started.

  
"We're off duty Spock, you can call me Jim." - Jim corrected, cupping his face.

Spock blinked at him, before settling Jim on the bed. The Vulcan's eyes were dark toned due to his lust, and he was already breathing heavily as a bulge on his crotch began to rise.

 

"You're Ashayam, you are cherished Jim." Spock whispered as he assumed place between Jim's legs.

As soon as Kirk found himself to be free of his bounds he brought himself to tackle Spock to the mattress, making sure that he could at least get Spock out of his shirt before the Vulcan could get him out of his pants.

He struggled to keep his position but in the end Spock stopped fighting and laid back, allowing Jim to finally explore the underneath of his shirt. The Vulcan promptly deemed the extra layer to be unnecessary, so he pulled it off and folded it neatly, to Jim's impatience.

Unable to wait any longer, he grabbed at Spock's face and and kept kissing him until he had his full attention.

Jim was thrown back to the mattress and his trousers were quickly pulled to his ankles, his underwear following and Spock was already sucking his sensitive cock expertly.

"Oh Spock!" Jim moaned, he suspected that somehow Spock could tell the way it pleasured him, but he really couldn't bring himself to care enough to discover his methods. Just when he felt his orgasm starting to build up on his lower stomach, Spock let him go and started to leave trails of kisses along his torso neck and jaw.

"Jim I do not recommend we engage in intercourse if I top, my weight might prove to be a discomforting factor-"

"Shh..." Jim hushed, "Leave logic aside for a second Spock, let's just..." He cut himself off and instead reached for his bedside table for a bottle of lube, he slid the Vulcan's dark grey uniform trousers down and then his underwear, which freed a hardened green tinged penis.

The blonde man, gave a soft bite to the tip of it, trying to extrude some sort of reaction from his neutral face – which resulted in a little whimper escaping Spock's gorgeous pale lips and satisfied with that, he smeared lube along Spock's jade shaft and then inserted it in his tight hole.

To Kirk's disbelief, after allowing himself some moments to grow accustomed to the new feeling, he found out that he quite liked the way his tiny hole had stretched so far as to accommodate the Vulcan's cock.

Spock's thin pale lips twisted upwards into a small smirk as he heard the breathy noises Jim couldn't avoid making. His Vulcan-strong arms moved to hold him in place – certainly marks will appear on the Human's skin the next morning –, and his thrusts picked up a steady pace always precise when it came to hitting him on his most pleasurable spot.

It didn't take him long until Jim's orgasm was building again on his lower stomach, his cock begging at him for relief as it bounced unattended. Probably sensing again what bothered Jim, Spock started to fist and tug at the swollen needy cock, in time with his powerful thrusts until long stripes of come oozed from its tip and onto their stomachs.

Not feeling in his hole any liquid, Kirk guessed that Vulcans required further stimulation. Determined to making sure that on their first time both of them would get to enjoy it, he slipped Spock's cock from inside of him and bat him off with his right fist. After some moments of listening to Spock's heavy breathing he heard the faintest:   
"Jim."

His gaze shot up, worried, Jim let his eyes meet Spock's brown ones.

The Vulcan placed his hand on Jim's cheek in a reassuring gesture, aligning his finger's with Jim's psi-points and then in the next moment he wasn't in his room any more.

It was hard to describe what happened but it was almost like if he had ceased to exist. A sharp pang of pleasure shot through him and again he came, this time feeling hot liquid dripping of Spock's green cock and onto his hand.

And then he realised what had happened.

The Vulcan had mind melded with him, shared his pleasure. Maybe that had been what was missing, maybe Vulcans can't achieve their orgasms without mind melding with their partners, which made sense, Jim had to admit. (He also had to admit that he liked the Vulcan voodoo thing, it was somehow kinky).

When he was eased back into reality, Kirk had somehow curled himself next to Spock and was already drifting off to sleep.

"Good night Jim."

"Night Spock."


End file.
